


more love and more pride

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [52]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie maintains that Laurel ruined it, speaking of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more love and more pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> weekend challenge prompt: "I cannot compromise my respect for your love. You can keep your love, I will keep my respect." + drabble tag 6 prompt: favoritism

Bonnie maintains that Laurel ruined it, speaking of love. She thought they had a more solid unspoken agreement: Laurel would come to her whenever she wished, and she'd get Annalise to remember her name. 

(She supposes it's because Laurel never needed her to whisper favoritism in Annalise's ear, she proved herself well enough.)

“Why do you crave _my_ approval so much?” Bonnie asked, watching Laurel hunt out her clothes hurriedly. “You knew going into this, I'm not nice.”

Laurel glares, effect completely gone as she's wearing one thigh high and half a shirt. “There's a difference between cruel and cold, I didn't know you were both.” 

Bonnie shrugs, “You must have, you're just too young.”

Laurel gives up on finding the other thigh high and her underwear, she looks for the most part put together. She almost looks pitying, and before Bonnie can stop her, she's speaking again, “I don't know what's stopping you, but I doubt it makes you happy.” 

It's a trick, a clever one Bonnie will admit. She's tempted to tell her that her respect was too hard won to throw away on a short-lived fling. But she doesn't, and Laurel doesn't come back to her apartment.


End file.
